Project Abstract/Summary: Alterations and Renovations Human biospecimens are commonly used as a resource for translational biomolecular research. Discoveries in genomics and pharmacogenetics through the use of biospecimen repositories have served to enhance and personalize clinical treatment. Biospecimen-based research is increasingly used to detect biomarkers important as predictors of risk for disease. However, very little is known about biomarkers specific to AN people. The Alaska Native Medical Center has archived formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded (FFPE) specimen blocks from diagnostic and surgical procedures performed since the 1970s. This archived collection has grown to house roughly 450,000 tissue blocks from AN people, in addition to multiple pathology slides. The 450,000 block collection is a unique and valuable resource of AN cancer and non-cancer specimens that no longer serve a clinical purpose, but are extremely useful for research purposes. Unfortunately, researcher access to this unique collection is very difficult. The FFPE tissue blocks and their accompanying paper records are stored in boxes in multiple archive warehouses in Anchorage under less than ideal conditions that is beginning to cause deterioration of the specimens. The AI-AN CTRC Core proposes to renovate an existing facility to establish and maintain a biospecimen research repository to house this extensive collection of pathology slides and FFPE tissue blocks. Re-locating the FFPE collection, along with the accompanying paperwork, on the Alaska Native Health Campus (ANHC) in the ANTHC HCB building, will ensure respectful stewardship of AN specimens by ANTHC. It will enable future initiatives to catalogue and link these valuable specimens to other existing health records, making the collection more accessible and relevant to researchers. Improved access to researchers will foster growth in clinical and translational research that will impact future generations by offering solutions to health issues that negatively impact AN people today. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page Continuation Format Page